


The exile of Jon Snow

by elbris



Series: The future of the Known World [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Arya Stark, Cousin Incest, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Ygritte Lives (ASoIaF), because she is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbris/pseuds/elbris
Summary: What happened to Jon Snow since his forced exile beyond the Wall? There is a short story explaining his new life.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Tormund Giantsbane & Jon Snow
Series: The future of the Known World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856323
Kudos: 6





	The exile of Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, I have mixed GoT and ASoIaF characters (actually I just have added Val into the TV serie) but the timeline follows GoT. I have also used a bit of the second work of this serie in this story. Ygritte survives because she deserves better then what happened to her.

After Jon has been exiled, he has been sent beyond the wall by the acting Lord Commander after meeting Tormund at Castle Black, who helped in the repairs, and Ghost (because we need him more in the stories) in the Haunted Forest near Castle Black.

After a bit of ride, Jon is being shown by Tormund the new settlement near the Fist of the First Men, where Val is the acting Queen-Beyond-the-Wall and Ygritte is one of her more important lieutenant, to the shock and joy of Jon.

The two women then welcomed back Jon beyond the Wall, and Ygritte then explained how she woke up alive. She said that the Old Gods have shown themselves to her, informing her that it wasn't her time and that she was supposed to continue helping the Free folk. She then has been sent to a place where she could see Jon and/or (depending on her choice) the Free folk members. She has finally been sent back to Val the second Arya Stark killed the Night King, to help taking care of the Free folk.

Jon, surprised by her tale, can only apologise for being with another woman and plead for a second chance in their romantic relationship, which have been accepted by Ygritte at the condition that he remembers that he has already stolen her and that he must stay with her for life, and he has quickly agreed with her.

After the reunion of the two lovers, Val offered Jon a position as lieutenant in charge of the relations with the kneelers, which he accepted because it will permit him to be useful in eventual trades between the north and the south of the Wall, and he will be able to meet with people he knows.

Some months later, Val has been officially named Queen-Beyond-the-Wall after a meeting with the Clans leaders still alive, with some of her lieutenants being Jon, Tormund and Ygritte.

Samwell Tarly, the new maester at Castle Black, sometimes write letters to Jon to report him news of Westeros and/or Essos (and less frequently of the other landmasses such as Sothoryos and Ulthos) or to remember about their time together on the Watch as in battle.

A couple of years after the Great Council of 305 AC, Jon Snow decided to write a book about the Free folk, with their different clans, traditions, lifestyles, as well as the biodiversity present north of the Wall, and some tips to survive in the constant cold.

He then sent his book to Sam, who made copies of it to send them to the Citadel, in the five big Westerosi cities, to each and every Lords Paramount, as well as keeping one copy for the Night's Watch and one for himself.

A fey years later, Sam wrote to Jon about the return of Arya, as well as her future mission which consists of sailing north of Westeros from White Harbor and landing in Seagard after her visit in Winterfell to meet Sansa and inform her of her discoveries. Ygritte and Jon decided to join this future expedition and to ride to Winterfell in order to join Jon's half-sisters, after informing Val of their decision. 

Once arrived at Winterfell, Jon has been applaused by the members of all the Northern Houses present there for killing Daenerys and he and Ygritte has been asked many questions about life in the true North.

Ygritte, Jon and Arya spent a lot of time together learning about each other, hunting and being in bed together (in this story, Arya and Ygritte are bisexual because I am just an hormonal male teenager, if this does not please you, just imagine that the two women are straight and both are attracted to Jon, and that Ygritte accepted for Arya to make love with Jon, the two women having created a strong friendship quickly as they have the same dreams and nature of being independant and adventurous).

Arya accepted the two of them in her mission north of Westeros due to their love for adventure and their knowledge of the lands beyond the Wall, plus the opportunity for Arya to be with her love, which is a major positive point.

At the end of the mission, the three of them went in King's Landing to tell the King (who is still Bran the Broken, who isn't the Three-eyed crow anymore because I didn't like this part) and his court (with Tyrion, still Hand of the King) what they have done and seen during their journey.

Six months later, Jon and Arya have given copies of their books to the Citadel, in the library of the Red Keep, in the cities of Westeros, to the Night's Watch library and to each other, as well as to Sam and Hot Pie respectively.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks! Another story about an important character, this time concerning Jon Snow.  
> Please tell me what you think! Is what I wrote believable?
> 
> In the next chapter, we will see Tyrion's role as Hand of Bran the Broken, and I am afraid this future chapter won't be clear or well written because the thought processes or the politics aren't my speciality nor something I understand easily.


End file.
